The invention resides in an electronic apparatus, particularly for lighting purposes and in a method for the manufacture of such an apparatus.
Electronic apparatus such as light emitting diode units or other units used for lighting purposes often need to be encapsulated in a sealing compound because its components need to be protected from moisture.
In an apparatus in which a plurality of light emitting diodes are combined into a light emitting diode module, the light emitting diodes are preferably connected in an electrical series circuit arrangement in order to reduce electrical power losses. In such a series circuit arrangement, substantial voltages of up to several 100 volts may be applied. It is therefore necessary to ensure individual's safety and provide protection to prevent contact with parts energized with such high voltages. This requires relatively thick encapsulating material layers.
For supplying electrical power to such components electrical conductors or traces extend, and are connected, to the light emitting diode module. In the areas where the conductors are connected to the modules, metallic terminals may project from the light emitting diode module relatively far and at a level above the surface of the flat circuit board on which the light emitting diode module is mounted. It must be ensured that these projecting parts cannot be touched by a person handling the apparatus. The terminals are therefore generally covered by an insulating material. Absolute protection from contact with these connecting areas however cannot be ensured by an increased thickness of a encapsulating compound layer deposited on the circuit board since there are limits for the thickness of such an insulating layer. The electronic light sources such as light emitting diodes are relatively flat. If they are covered by the encapsulating compound, their light emitting efficiency is at the least reduced.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method of manufacturing such an apparatus which provides for a high degree of safety while also providing a relatively low construction height of the electronic component supported on a circuit board of the apparatus.